


Primadonna Girl

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry eats Lou out, Hopefully this is funny cause some parts are intended to be, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Mention of boy Perrie, Minor Liam Payne, Minor Niall Horan, One Shot, Oral, Smut, This was more self indulgent than anything else, gender swap, kinda based off a song, mention of alcohol use, minor zayn malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all your typical high school girls. Louise doesn't really give Harry much personal space, but Harry doesn't care and her parents are rich. She wants to be an actress when she grows up and get away from them and not get money and gifts just so they can avoid having to convey feelings for once, so she's in the school play. But her teacher isn't there. She has some fun with Harry and that's how the day begins.</p><p>(Or where I'm shitty at summaries and Zayn suggests a party at lunch and Harry eats Lou out when they get to Harry's house cause she asks her to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primadonna Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly off the song Pimadonna by Marianna and the Diamonds. But it’s more self indulgent than anything because I added a lot of my own parts and wanted to do a gender swap. And the smut it's self is not going to be horrible but it's not going to be great either because it's Harry's first time ever giving oral and it's Lou. Just a heads up.
> 
> Outfits in the beginning: http://www.polyvore.com/genderswap_harry_louis/set?id=81853138

“Wake up!” A voice whisper shouts as they barge into Harry’s room.

Harry turns her head, squinting her eyes at the clock on her nightstand that reads six fifteen in the morning. She groans and bats a hand in Louise’s (Who makes everyone call her Lou since she hates her name. “Sounds like something you’d name a posh little white girl from the fifties.”) direction blindly.

They had that in common. Harry’s dad before he walked out on them wanted to name her Harriet because _“It’s such a beautiful name. Means courage and bravery.”_ Her mum was in love with him and in a post labor and drug induced haze so she agreed. Well, Harry hates that name. Everyone including her mum has called her Harry since second grade.

“I brought you coffee. Your favorite.” She says cheerfully  taking long, graceful strides over to her friend’s bed and waving a cup of steaming hot goodness in front of her face. Harry’s mum probably let her in. She loves Louise and all but wants her out of her hair as much as possible due to her excitable nature.

Harry’s eyes blink open and sure enough there is a white paper cup with a black lid over it with the green logo in Lou’s hand outstretched towards Harry. The curly haired girl glares at her friend but snatches the cup from her hand, ignoring the blue eyed girl’s smirk.

The scalding liquid hits her tongue and she sighs in happiness. Caramel latte her favorite. Louise knew her so well.

“Why are you here? It’s arse o’clock and you come like at seven.” Harry says more awake as Lou sips (mostly gnaws on the green straw in he cup) on her mocha chocolate Frappuccino from the foot of Harry’s bed.

“I have to meet up with Mr. Hawthorne about some stuff with the play and you need to come. So get up or else I’ll be late.”

Harry kicks the covers off of her long, pale, shaven smooth legs and quickly gulps down the rest of the drink.

“I don’t know why I have to go with you to be honest.” She says loudly from her closet trying to pick what to wear that day.

“Cause you’re my bestest friend. Duh?” Louise responds back in a tone that suggests she’s stating the obvious. Without even looking at her, Harry could tell that her head is turned slightly to the right with her flawlessly shaped eyebrows knitted together and her perfect pink thin lips pulled to the right.

Harry gets undressed and pulls on the clothes she managed to pick for the day. Her and Lou never really cared about changing in front of each other. Lou’s just lying on Harry’s bed humming an obnoxious song **obnoxiously** loud and kicking her feet in the air and back down.

“Hey.” Harry stands at the foot of the bed and her friend’s blue eyes rake down her form checking out her outfit. She smiles and gives her a thumbs up before continuing on with another song Harry would prefer not to know the words to.

Harry is dressed in a pair of black denim shorts, a black beanie with her long curly hair flowing around her shoulders and to her mid-back, a grey band t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders (the way that Lou said she should do more often because “Really makes a girl swoon Haz.” She said with her hands placed mockingly over her heart.) and while it was playful, Harry would like to make her swoon because of her one day. Harry was definitely crushing on her friend that was definitely not crushing on her back.

“Are you done?” Lou whines. She’s standing behind Harry with her head resting on her shoulder and hands lightly on her waist.

Harry looks into her eyes in the mirror, pausing the applying of her makeup.

“You take longer than me so shut up.” She says playfully.

Lou pulls away, flipping her the finger and walks downstairs. Harry’s laugh can be heard in the hall as she pads down the steps. Or more like clicks in the heels that she’s in possession of. She was just mad that Harry was right. Louise takes the time to put on eye shadow, a bit of liner with a winged tip, powder to smooth out her complexion, blush, and lipstick or gloss.

While Harry likes her all done up; she likes her best when her hair is all frizzy and rumpled in the mornings with her fringe constantly falling in her eyes, so she pulls a hairband around the edge of her hair (the way she’s seen Harry do plenty of times.) When she blinks all slow and sleepy at anyone and everything until there’s food and coffee in her stomach.

When there isn’t any make up on her face and her eyelashes look naturally long without the black of mascara on them. The faint acne scars on her tan, soft, smooth skin. When she’s not completely awake (she’s a cuddler before completely concious) and if sleeping over, wrapping her arms around Harry’s middle and nosing at her neck before falling back asleep.

But that’s a side that not many get to see and that doesn’t come out often.

Harry’s routine was simple. In the half of the week that she wants to put effort into her appearance, she applies eyeliner to usually her upper lids ending in a winged tip, mascara, and lip gloss. She’s not much of a lipstick person. Depending on the outfit, she applies a bit of black liner to her lower lids in a smoky effect. Every day she puts on foundation to hide the flaws she was most insecure about.

Harry slips on a pair of converse, quickly leaves the house at six forty five with Lou already in the driver’s side of her convertible waiting for Harry. As soon as the key in the ignition, Selena Gomez’s new single comes on from Lou’s I-phone.

Harry reaches for the device to change it to something tolerable but Lou slaps her hand and snatches it from her grip.

“NO. Bad Harry!” She shouts playfully, wrenching it from her grip.

“I can’t change the song?” The girl groans.

“No. I like this. Especially this part.” She smiles as Selena sings _‘So whenever you readyyyy….’_

“Most of your music is terrible. I mean ‘When you ready come and get it, na na na na?” Harry puffs a breath of air from her lips.

“It’s not my fault all you’re exposed to is shitty hipster alternative stuff.” Lou laughs.

“You just grow up with what your sisters listen to since you can’t listen to the stuff I like because your parents try to shelter you.” Harry scoffs with an amused smile.

Lou doesn’t banter back. Harry turns her head towards her friend when she notices the silence and can see her small hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel and jaw set tight.

Harry realizes she struck a nerve. “Crap. Lou I’m sorry. Didn’t think about it.” Harry apologizes.

She can see the deep rise and fall of her friend’s chest as she takes a couple deep breaths. “’S alright.” She smiles not completely sincerely towards Harry.

Lou’s parents were dirty rich. They were almost never around on the weekend, barely around on weekdays and leaving their five children with the nannies and maids and servants to be taken care of. They did try to raise Lou to be posh so to say for a lack of better words.

When she was a child, they put her in stupid dresses and pink and soft hues all the time. They didn’t let her play too rough or have many guy friends. But by the time she matured, she didn’t want that and realized it. So she started dressing in whatever she wanted and went out and started making her own friends.

When she really wants to piss them off, she lines her eyes heavily with her black kohl to make the blue really stand out and dresses in a style that they eye and speak about with disapproval; whether it be in all black or something that reveals her stomach and as much leg as possible.

But they simply try to buy her affection or use material things to convey their emotions. One of many instances was the convertible they were riding in at the moment. She uses it to her advantage though.

The rest of the drive to school was met in silence. Well not really since the really crappy pop music is blaring from the car stereo. She cuts the engine and they walk out and into the empty school.

“So what exactly are you going to be doing today anyways?” Harry asks as they make their way down the halls and to the auditorium where Mr. Hawthorne usually spends most of his time.

“Hm. Rehearse my lines or summat. Not sure really.” She shrugs her shoulders.

“Wait here.” Louise instructs walking into the auditorium with a confident air about her.

After about a minute, she walks back out. “He’s not here.”

“So you woke me up at the crack of dawn to drag me to school; which I do not want to be at longer than necessary to have the drama teacher not be here? Remind me why I’m friends with you.” Harry pouts and shoves her hands in the pockets of her shorts.

“Cause you’re wrapped around my finger.” She winks.

Harry narrows her eyes at her friend who throws up her hands in surrender.

“Only kidding Haz. We have time to kill. What do you say we sneak out back till school starts?” Lou proposes.

Harry considers it with a quirk of her glossed lips and shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

Without another word, Louise strolls off (Harry walking next to her) with the audible click of her heels tap tapping on the white, blue, and yellow glossy tiles of the school halls. She pushes the door handle outwards and they get to the back of the school. There’s a black fence about four feet tall surrounding the field that isn’t open until sports practices after school.

The girl bends over to pull off her heels and leaves them at the edge of the fence. Her nimble fingers wrap around the metal and she looks over her shoulder at Harry.

“You coming or what?” Her bright smile could be seen from where Harry was standing and yeah. That makes her walk over and climb overtop the looming fence.

Harry drops down with a dull thump on the turf at the other side where Louise was still standing.

“Catch this, yeah?” She asks and Harry has no clue what she’s talking about until she pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it to the other side of the fence where Harry was standing. Her friend climbs over the fence in just her ripped acid wash jeans and a black bra that Harry could tell was push up. Not that she needed it. Harry draws her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down hard.

On the way over, her jeans get caught and she’s stuck.

“Shit. Harry. I’m stuck.” She whines, angling her head at an awkward angle to look down at Harry.

She would be more embarrassed if it was anyone other than Harry or if other people saw.

All Harry does is meet her eyes and laugh. Louise drops her head; face inches from the black metal and says “You twat. Help me out here.”

Harry is about to start up the fence but the door to the back opens and Harry can see Niall.

She looks at Harry and at the one on the fence.

“Lou?” She calls out in her strong accent to be sure.

“Yup.” Louise shouts back in response.

“School’s starting soon. Stop being a slut for Haz and get inside.” Her laugh rings out in the empty area and with a turn of a blonde head and a “Fuck you too mate.” from the recipient of the taunts, they’re alone again.

Harry unhooks her jeans from the snag with minor damage, tosses the shirt over and hops down.

“Let’s go.” Lou tosses an arm over Harry’s shoulder despite that her plans didn’t quite go the way she wanted.

-

At lunch, the five of them are sat at their usual table.

“I’m screwed. Like I’m really freaking out man.” Niall says, absently picking at her nails.

“Why?” Leah (Who is Liam) questions in response.

“Cause I got a D- in maths this quarter. The teacher must be stupid or doesn’t like me because it was a 69.34. I’m smart enough to know that that’s supposed to be rounded up. I get good grades so my parents are going to like freak out. And then it’ll effect my GPA, and then it’ll effect what college I get into. I swear if I have to go to clown school…” She eats one of her chips to stop her incessant rambling.

“At least clown school will match your accent.” Li teases with a smile.

Niall glares at her and throws one of her chips across the table; landing in her hair.

“You guys need to chill out. There’s a party tonight in West Crenshaw Hills. We’re gonna go.” Zayn laxly tells them.

“But that place is like party central.” Leah states worriedly.

“Exactly. Niall’s gonna chill the fuck out and get drunk; she can handle it cause she’s Irish. And we’re all going to get ourselves into some cute clothes and have fun and get wasted. Got it?” Zayn is shooting them all a look and they all want to go anyways, so they nod.

~o~

As soon as school is over, Louise hops into her convertible and drives to her house. Not much could make her want to call it a home. After parking and cutting the engine off in the driveway, she walks inside the almost completely silent house.

As she sits on her bed, trying to do homework before heading out and listening to music, she gets bored. Not admitting this to anyone, she prances around her room, singing along to the music and using make shift items as microphones.

She ends up in the mirror and looks at her reflection. The mirthful blue eyes, narrow shoulders exposed in a old baggy t-shirt, long tan legs. Her eyes stare back at her as she threads a strand of long brown hair around her fingers and purses her lips. Hurricane comes on in the background and after a few moments, she gets out her laptop and prints out a recent picture of the singer.

The girl takes a chair and sits in front of the mirror with the picture taped onto the full length mirror and a pair of scissors in hand.

When she’s done, she takes a quick shower to rinse any stray strands away and gets dressed once again.

She passes by her parents as she goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Come here young lady.” Her father says scornfully as he sets down his briefcase.

She sighs and walks back to them.

Her mum and dad lecture her and she argues back. Not being very good with conflicts and wanting to stay on their children’s good sides, they give their eldest daughter money.

After they walk away, Lou’s youngest sister Daisy comes up to her.

“What’s going on between you and mummy and daddy?” She asks innocently.

Louise bends down to pick her up, resting her on her hip and says “It’s nothing. We just aren’t agreeing with each other much. Don’t worry your pretty little head.”

“I like your hair Lou.”

She kisses her sister’s forehead and says “Good. Me too. Now how about you play with every one else? I have some things I have to do.”

When she’s alone again, she puts on the clothes she was wearing to school that day and leaves the house once more with her wallet, phone, and keys. She shows up at Harry’s house after and walks up to her room like in the morning.

The foot of the bed sags down and Harry’s eyes open.

“What?” She asks annoyed, pulling one ear bud from her ear.

“We’re going shopping for the party tonight.” Lou pulls out a wad of cash.

Harry actually loves going shopping for clothes for herself so she gets off the bed and follows her out.

“Buy you off present?” Harry guesses as the cool breeze ruffles their hair on the way to the mall.

“I cut my hair as you can see. Actually just like Bridgit Mendler’s new cut. Cause I liked it, ya know? They don’t like it. Think it’s too short and “un-conservative.” I got mad and they gave me money.” Harry’s friend rolls her eyes.

-

Around nine thirty, Harry and Louise get to the party. They meet up with Niall who was already tipsy is in a pair of shiny looking shorts and a t-shirt with her hair and makeup done; but wearing a snapback and Zayn who was more in favor of giving her attention to the blonde guy with blue eyes (AN: Lol it’s boy Perrie) than her best friends. Zayn said Li's is here’s she saw her but now she’s nowhere to be found.

Soon Lou makes her way through the crowd and Harry is alone. She mingles for a bit, finds some friends. The girl makes her way to the kitchen to refill her cup and squeezes past the sweaty, dancing party goers bodies.

As soon as she walks through the doorway, she finds Lou pressed against a counter in the kitchen. Her face was obscured by the back of some guy’s head since he was making out with her with one hand on her breast and the other up the skirt she was wearing that showed the curve of her arse nicely. A small moan loud enough for Harry to hear falls from her lips.

Harry pulls her away from him and pulls her out the door and into the shiny, red convertible.

“Why? I was having fun.” She whines after a few minutes of silence. Harry can already tell she is in the middle stages of drunkenness.

Harry turns the car off and helps her inside and up the steps to Harry’s bedroom since she doesn’t trust Lou to be home or alone.

“Because I don’t like him and it’s in public and you’re my friend.”

“Was it cause that guy was getting me off? You don’t like it? Haven’t you done something like it to anyone before? Had it done to you?” She drunkenly taunts and flops down on the bed.

Harry blushes and flicks her eyes downwards and back up. “Um, no. I haven’t.”

Silence passes and Harry thinks she’s made things awkward until Lou says “Do it to me. It’s better since we know each other and I like you and all. Eat me out then.”

“Wait. What?” Harry sputters.

“Eat me out. Fuck me with your tongue. Do you want to or what? Cause I don’t know how else to say it.”

With Lou propped up on her elbows, staring up at her with dark blue lust filled eyes and now shorter hair fanning out on the pillow like a halo, how can Harry say no?

She crawls onto the bed so she’s straddling Lou’s waist and pushes her shoulders down gently so her back is completely flat against the bed.

The curly haired girl leans down to capture Lou’s lips in a kiss. Harry’s wanted to do this for so long and it feels so good. Despite the fact that she can taste the alcohol on her friend’s breath and a guy’s lips were here less than thirty minutes ago.

Her lips are smooth and soft and slightly sticky from her red lipstick as they slot against Harry’s slightly chapped ones. Soon Louise pulls away with an intake of air and says “I love this and all but Haz, can you get on with it?”

Harry smiles with a roll of her eyes. She pulls the tight skirt from Louise’s legs slowly and drops it to the floor. Of course Lou was scantily clad in a black lacy thong that makes Harry get a throb of pleasure between her legs.

She quickly hooks her fingers in the fabric and hastily pull it off.

“Delicate Harriet.” Louise mumbles with a slight slur still audible from the alcohol coursing through her bloodstream.

Harry looks at her with a narrowing of her eyes and Lou smiles. “Delicate _Harry._ ”

Harry licks her lips and spreads Lou’s legs with her fingers gripping her hips and drops her head between her thighs. She licks once up her lips receiving a gasp from Louise in response. Harry delves her tongue inside, feeling how wet Lou already was.

Inexpertly, she wraps her lips around Lou’s clit and her hips shakily buck upwards feeling more aroused already. Harry takes that as a good sign and licks and sucks and laps at her center. Louise’s actions get more encouraging. Harry has to hold her hips down on the bed since she keeps rocking them into the ministrations.

Quiet moans and high pitched keens fall from her parted lips and her eyes are squeezed shut with the crinkles that are usually brought out by her laugh or smile showing. Harry’s tongue pokes inside her vagina and she exhales shakily. She clenches around the intrusion and Harry feels proud of herself for making her feel that way.

“Harry. Please. I’m close.” She whimpers quietly feeling a ache building from her core.

Harry takes her right hand and uses her index finger and middle finger to rub in firm circles over her swollen, throbbing clit and oh God that’s a great idea. Louise’s hold on Harry’s hair and the sheets tighten when all the muscles in her body clench and one last cry escapes her mouth while she feels the effects of her orgasm.

Harry licks one final time, tasting her cum and pulls away. Louise looks up at Harry when she opens her pupil blown, dark eyes.

“You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” Her voice is quiet; almost enough where Harry has to strain to hear her.

A chuckle sounds from Harry. “Not once.”

She lies down on the bed next to Lou who was blissed out.

“Did you mean like me like me?” Harry turns her head to the side at her friend.

All Louise does is peck Harry’s plush, red lips once and rest her head on her chest with her arms around Harry’s waist. She’s going to take that as a yes.


End file.
